Tres razones
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Revolver no pudo evitar sentirse afligido al escuchar lo que Playmaker había dicho en su duelo, era de alguien cuyo pasado fue realmente horrible. Sin embargo, aquellas tres razones se las dijo a un sólo niño, por una vez quisiera que ese niño no fuera él.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Yo siento y presiento que aquel niño que ayudaba a Yusaku en aquellas instalaciones a trataba de Revolver o algo similar, no hay ningún otro enemigo que reaccione de esa misma manera más que él._**

 ** _Sería algo curioso que sucediera aquello y que este duelo ambos se presenten la oportunidad de contar el pasado que ambos tienen. No se, sería algo curioso ver la resolutiva._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes_** ** _para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Revolver no pudo evitar sentirse un poco afligido a lo que Playmaker había dicho en su duelo, el cuál para su desgracia había perdido. Las palabras que había dicho hicieron eco en su corazón, las acciones que había mostrado, era de alguien cuyo pasado fue realmente horrible como lo había comentado.

 **-Tres razones...** -Murmuró mientras caía al piso, mientras con su otro brazo aún agarraba el que se había comido Ignis. **-Recuerdo que había alguien...**

Suspiro con cansancio, cerró sus ojos y volvió a recordar lo que había pasado, lo que el había visto aquel día.

Era un pequeño niño cuando su "padre" trabajaba en aquel raro experimento. Nunca le había comentado que era y eso de alguna manera nunca le llegó a importar, excepto los días en los que llegaba un poco tarde. Todo fue normal hasta que su padre decidió llevarlo y fue ahí cuando lo vio con sus propios ojos.

Pequeños niños, aproximadamente de su edad, sufrían constantemente de duelos sin sentido, sufrían del frío y el hambre de cada día. Sin contar el hecho de que si perdían grandes descargas eléctricas se dirigían a sus pequeños cuerpos.

Para Revolver, era algo realmente horrible y más para un niño de ojos verdes y cabello bicolor. Era quien llegaba a sufrir más, en ningún duelo podía ganar pero lo que más le sorprendía es que a pesar de todo ello el seguía de pie e intentaba cualquier cosa en salir de ahí.

Aún cuando el dolor y el hambre recorría su cuerpo, no se daba por vencido, tomaba aquellos lentes de realidad virtual y volvía a los duelos aún cuando apenas y podía ponerse de pie. Era impresionante lo que veía, de todos los niños, el era un caso especial, sin nisiquiera conocer aquel niño, decidió observarlo mejor. Le dolía la manera en que ellos estaban siendo castigados, en la manera en la que sufrían y querían rendirse.

Sin embargo, el corazón de aquel niño seguía de pie, aún cuando creía que no iba a volver a levantarse, lo sorprendía mostrándole lo contrario. Por eso cuando su padre lo llevaba siempre pedía ir a ver ese niño y cuando su padre no lo llevaba, podía llegar a escaparse de su casa y meterse en las instalaciones sólo para verlo.

 ** _-Ya no puedo más..._** -Había visto como aquel niño no quería levantarse, las lágrimas empezaban a salir de su rostro.

No era normal la actitud de ese niño, no para él quien empezaba a admirarlo, mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaba sólo, aprovecho y activo el monitor, este le permitía verlo sin que él se diera cuenta. A su lado se encontraba un micrófono y con nerviosismo hizo algo que nunca creyó capaz.

 ** _-No te debes rendir, muy pronto saldrás de aquí_**

 ** _-¿Una voz?_** -El niño alzaba su rostro sucio, miraba a todos lados **_-¡Oye! ¿De donde me hablas? ¡Por favor ayúdame!_**

 ** _-No puedo pero puedo ayudarte a no rendirte, piensa en tres cosas, tres razones para seguir viviendo, sólo piensa en ello_**

 ** _-¿Tres razones? ¿De que me puede servir?_**

 ** _-Busca tres razones para seguir viviendo, te juro que muy pronto podrás irte a casa, sólo sigue peleando_**

 ** _-¿En serio? ¿Podré irme tan pronto a casa?_**

Antes de que pudiera contestar, tuvo que dejar el video y el micrófono a un lado, escuchaba pasos que probablemente llegarían a esa habitación. Seguía escuchando al niño gritar y lo veía levantarse, en la mirada podía notar la decisión y la determinación, con esa mirada se había ido.

Sin embargo, la promesa que quería cumplir, no sabía si lo iba hacer realidad, no podía decepcionar a su padre cuando probablemente ya valla a terminar de realizar su más grande experimento pero aquella promesa que había guardado con aquel niño, es lo que lo ponía contra la espada y la pared.

Sin embargo, siguió observando y alentando al menor, aunque calculaba que ambos podían tener la misma edad, tomaba el micrófono y activada el video para verlo mejor. Así había pasado el tiempo observandolo.

 ** _-Creo que lo mejor de todo será que aquellos niños nunca más vallan a ver la luz del día, tienen que terminar con el experimento bien_**

 ** _-El doctor dijo que seria mejor matar a los niños para que no revelen nada..._**

Fue lo que había escuchado de algunos médicos y socios de su padre, asustado de escondió en alguno de los cuartos de las instalaciones, podía escuchar más pláticas de ellos. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos, con pesar salió lo más rápido de aquel cuarto y corrió a la oficina de su padre, había aprovechado que él no estaba ahí cerca para hacer lo que menos se había llegado a imaginar.

 ** _-Buenas tardes, me gustaría reportar algo que he escuchado en las bodegas abandonadas del parque sur..._**

Al día siguiente se mantuvo un poco distante de todos, se la pasaba observando a los niños y en especial a aquel de ojos verdes.

 ** _-Muy pronto podrás irte a casa..._**

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que interrumpieran en las instalaciones, personal no autorizado y cuando abrieron las puertas, fue cuando Revolver volvió abrir los ojos.

 **-Fue con el único que logre hablar...** -Suspiro con cansancio al escuchar el sonido de una notificación, al ver su disco de duelo, vio un mensaje de su padre, lo necesitaba para algo importante. **-Espero que no seas tu...**

Se levantó y se fue con su padre ante el último pensamiento de aquel niño. Después de ese incidente nunca más tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor y ser su amigo, si hubiera hecho eso, probablemente las cosas serían mejor y no estuviera pasando aquello que tantos problemas están dando.

 **-Te esperaré en este duelo final, si logras convencerme de lo contrario, ya veremos lo que sucederá en el futuro, Playmaker...**

Y con aquella última promesa antes de que su padre llegará y le restaurara el brazo que Ignis se había comido. El último plan estaba volviendo a marchar.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Sólo espero que no sea mucho peor lo que suceda entre ellos o a mi pobre Yusaku decaera más al saber que aquel niño que lo salvó y que esta haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlo, no caiga en malas cosas. Sería algo sumamente trágico._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 17 de Diciembre de 2017_**


End file.
